1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting systems, and more specifically relates to gas light systems and methods of operating the same.
2. Related Art
Outdoor lighting systems typically require a source of energy such as electricity or some type of combustible fuel such as natural gas or propane in order to produce light. Such energy sources are often routed from a home or other living structure as electrical lines or fuel lines that are buried or otherwise concealed in the path between the living structure and the light-generating device. Installing and maintaining such routed lines can be costly and difficult depending on a number of variables including, for example, the distance and terrain separating the living structure and the light-generating device. These lighting systems, in particular gas lighting systems, are also not typically portable between a number of locations. An improved light system that addresses these and other disadvantages of known outdoor lighting systems would be an advance in the art.